


Seventeenth beacon

by EllarkStans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, dominating Hux, second-rate humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllarkStans/pseuds/EllarkStans
Summary: Та история с маячком у Кайло на поясе не давала мне покоя, и я решила пофантазировать, как бы он мог там оказаться. Но поскольку фантазии у меня специфичны и вообще я больной ублюдок (с), то получилось то, что получилось.





	

Сделав изящный полуразворот, шаттл обещанного Сноуком магистра складывает крылья и почти бесшумно касается брюхом пола. Генерал Хакс незаметно косится на часы, мысленно фыркает – двух с половиной часов потерянного на ожидание гостя времени уже не вернуть. Впрочем, солдатам лишняя тренировка выносливости не помешает. Хакс оглядывает ровные ряды бело-черных фигурок, идентичных, точно клоны, и испытывает прилив гордости – в основном за себя, конечно, ведь он вложил так много труда в создание армии Первого Ордена.  
Неожиданно оглушительный в повисшей тишине грохот выдвигаемого трапа заставляет генерала прервать похвалы собственному гению командования и обратить внимание на более существенные вещи. Чуть прищурив светлые глаза, он внимательно смотрит на открывающуюся дверь шаттла. Солдаты не шевелятся, но генерал готов поклясться, что все они усиленно косятся в ту же сторону. Секунда идет за секундой, тишина вновь становится почти абсолютной, Хакс невольно затаивает дыхание – и резко выдыхает, когда в проеме возникает черная фигура.  
В первое мгновение ему кажется, что к ним явился сам Дарт Вейдер: темный высокий силуэт в долгополом плаще подстегивает его фантазию, которая немедленно дорисовывает остальные детали образа великого ситха. Но прибывший магистр делает шаг, другой – и генерал чуть не позволяет себе улыбнуться. Дарт Вейдер, ну конечно.  
Хоть ставленник Сноука так же высок и предпочитает черное, в остальном он совершенно не похож на Вейдера – ни своей странной маской, ни деревянной, чуть вихляющейся походкой, ни…  
Магистр рыцарей Рен подходит к генералу, и тот, моментально забыв о том, о чем думал только что, с трудом удерживает себя на месте. От новоприбывшего так и веет силой – той самой Силой, отголоски которой Хакс ловил при общении со Сноуком. Но тот был лишь голограммой, и генералу оставалось только гадать, какое же впечатление носитель Силы производит, так сказать, вживую. Догадался.  
Генерал ощущает, как трепещут его ноздри, а по виску катится капля пота. «Испытывает», – молнией в мозгу сверкает догадка. Хакс набирает в грудь воздуха и несколько натянуто улыбается, изо всех сил делая вид, что так и надо:  
– Добро пожаловать на «Финализатор», магистр. Я – генерал…  
– Хакс, я в курсе, – перебивает гость.  
Голос у него до неприличия искажен маской. Вынужденный проглотить грубость генерал мстительно думает, что этим приемом пользуются обычно писклявые мальчишки, пытающиеся выдать себя за взрослых.  
После таких мыслей дышать внезапно становится легче.  
– Приятно удивлен вашей осведомленности, – невозмутимо сообщает Хакс. – Идемте. Вам покажут отсек, в котором вы будете жить. Можете отдохнуть, если устали с дороги. Или же присоединиться ко мне за ужином.  
– Предпочту отдохнуть, – отзывается магистр, явно не горя желанием проводить время наедине с Хаксом.  
– Как вам будет угодно, – генерал не настаивает – нежелание гостя взаимно.

Еще до приезда магистра, обсуждая дальнейшую стратегию с высшим офицерским составом «Финализатора», Хакс вскользь упоминает о том, что новоприбывшему, поскольку он собирается какое-то время жить на корабле, понадобится маячок – ради порядка на разрушителе его не выдают разве что только рядовым. Подчиненные оказываются понятливыми, и уже через час после заселения Кайло Рена – а именно так зовут гостя – генерал имеет удовольствие наблюдать ровно мигающую красную точку в районе выделенных тому «апартаментов». Он смотрит на нее какое-то время, после чего уступает место оператору и отправляется к себе, запоздало задаваясь вопросом о режиме дня Сноуковского ученика. А ну как он спит по двадцать часов кряду? Или полуночничает?  
Но Кайло, по всей видимости, не страдает ни тем, ни другим, поскольку не проходит и часа, как дверь отсека Хакса стремительно отъезжает в сторону, и пока генерал судорожно пытается вспомнить, запирал он ее или нет, в помещение разъяренным аврилом* влетает магистр рыцарей Рен собственной персоной.  
– Как это понимать?! – орет он не хуже вышеупомянутой птицы. – Кто дал вам право шпионить за мной?  
– Шпионить? – удивленно вскидывает брови Хакс.  
Кайло в ответ швыряет ему на стол разломанный маячок. Генерал опускает глаза и неотрывно глядит на искореженный механизм, слыша тяжелое дыхание магистра, искаженное к тому же маской. Потом медленно поднимает голову.  
– Вы только что сломали дорогое оборудование. Солдат за подобное отправляют на гауптвахту на двое суток.  
– Что-о? – шипит Рен и делает шаг к столу. Кожа его перчаток скрипит, когда он с силой сжимает кулаки. – Да как вы смеете? Мне плевать, что вы делаете с солдатами – шпионить за собой я не позволю!..  
– Генерал? – в заклинившую дверь неуверенно заглядывает капитан Фазма. – Магистр.  
Она явно не понимает, что произошло, и поворачивает голову то в одну, то в другую сторону. За ее спиной Хакс замечает нескольких солдат. Он хочет было сказать ей, что все в порядке и что она может идти, но Кайло его опережает.  
– Вон, – угрожающе цедит магистр, оглядываясь через плечо.  
– Но, магистр, – пробует было возразить Фазма, но последовавший за этим вопль едва не сшибает ее с ног:  
– Вон!  
– Идите, капитан, – понимая смятение подчиненной, негромко произносит генерал. – Все в порядке.  
– Есть, сэр, – Фазма отдает честь и, развернувшись, уходит, печатая шаг. Солдаты по ее примеру исчезают столь же бесшумно, сколь и появились.  
– Послушайте, магистр, – спокойный тон Хакса не дрожит, даже когда лицо Рена вновь обращается на него. – Я прошу прощения, что не поставил вас в известность, но раз вы пребываете на «Финализаторе», то будьте добры подчиняться действующим на его борту правилам. Все высшее командование этого разрушителя носит маячки, поэтому…  
– Я не позволю за собой шпионить! – снова не дав ему договорить, рычит Кайло и с размаху опускает кулак на обломки маячка.  
Раздается мерзкий хруст, но магистр никак на это не реагирует. «Значит, не руку себе сломал», – с сожалением думает Хакс.  
– Еще раз подобное увижу…  
Не придумав, по всей видимости, ничего достаточно угрожающего, он делает резкий жест кистью, от которого генерала буквально бросает на кресло, и, взмахнув полами одеяния, стремительно уходит.  
– А за нападение на генерала, – чуть сипло бормочет Хакс в дверной проем, – можно и всю оставшуюся жизнь на гауптвахте провести.

За следующие две недели Кайло уничтожает еще пятнадцать маячков, которые генерал с упорством фанатика приказывает прицеплять к шебутному магистру. Первые три он просто разбивает и выкидывает, четвертый и пятый вылетают в открытый космос, шестой каким-то загадочным образом оказывается сваренным в кипятке, седьмой не менее загадочным образом – замороженным в жидком азоте, восьмой попадает в бутерброд одному из солдат, маячки с девятого по тринадцатый бесславно гибнут, расстрелянные бластером, четырнадцатый Рен разрубает световым мечом на восемь равных частей, а пятнадцатый… Когда встрепанный ото сна Хакс выскакивает в коридор, разбуженный посреди ночи каким-то оглушительным грохотом, то почти сразу натыкается на Кайло.  
– Следующий я запихну вам в глотку, – холодно сообщает магистр, указывая на покореженный механизм, вбитый в дверь генеральского отсека, и удаляется, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Впрочем, генерал Хакс не стал бы генералом, если бы подобное могло его остановить. Наутро он отдает приказ о внедрении очередного маячка. Не проходит и пары часов, как его вызывают по интерлинку в прачечную.  
Зайдя внутрь, он застает картину, которая могла бы называться «повстанцы вломились на корабль и пробивались из прачечной с боем» – одежда, порванная и прожженная, в изобилии раскидана по полу, ближайшие панели управления изрезаны световым мечом, а дроид-прачка валяется безжизненной грудой металла прямо посреди отсека. Дальнейшее расследование, проведенное с помощью видео с камеры наблюдения и блеяния испуганного офицера, позволило восстановить картину происходящего. Раз за разом находя маячки, прицепленные к своей одежде, Кайло логично предположил, что ноги растут из прачечной, и, недолго думая, разобрался с несчастным дроидом по всей строгости кодекса чести рыцарей Рен.  
Хаксу очень хочется много и долго ругаться, но он просто пинает носком сапога раскуроченного робота и выдыхает через нос.  
– Что ж, попытка номер семнадцать, – говорит он сам себе. – Теперь я попробую сам.  
– Но, генерал! – пытается возразить один из офицеров. – Вы не боитесь, что он сделает с вами то же, что и…  
Мужчина кивает на покореженный металл и едва заметно сглатывает. Хакс понимает его опасения – чертовски хорошо понимает, в красках представляя на месте дроида собственное иссеченное световым мечом тело, но генерал на то и генерал – урегулировать конфликты, подавать пример солдатам и бла-бла-бла, все, как учили в Академии. Так что Хакс поднимает голову и приказывает:  
– Давайте мне маячок. Я сам с ним поговорю и постараюсь сделать так, чтобы подобных инцидентов больше не случалось.  
Идя по коридору к отсеку Кайло, генерал мысленно отсчитывает шаги и думает о том, что сейчас от его решительности зависит в буквальном смысле его жизнь. Он сжимает маячок в ладони, проводит рукой по волосам, расправляет плечи. Дверь отсека Кайло отъезжает в сторону при движении генерала, и последний, не дожидаясь приглашения, заходит внутрь.  
Или что же, только магистрам позволено вламываться без разрешения?  
– Я видел, что вы сделали в прачечной. Магистр, это переходит все границы, – буквально с порога начинает Хакс.  
– Генерал! – сидящий на постели к нему спиной Рен вскакивает, и между ними немедленно повисает пауза. Да, есть от чего потерять дар речи – Кайло без своего любимого шлема. Он стреляет глазами куда-то вбок, стискивает зубы, а потом зыркает на незванного гостя исподлобья, точно забежавший в человеческое жилье дикий зверек. И это движение отчего-то придает Хаксу уверенности. Генерал делает шаг вперед, удовлетворенно отметив, как от подобного Рен отшатывается назад, и снова открывает рот:  
– Одно дело, когда вы уничтожаете маячки, но дроид – вы понимаете, что он не три кредита стоит? И разбитые панели, уничтоженная одежда… Ваш глупый и детский порыв доставил нам массу неприятностей, и что-то мне подсказывает, будто Верховный лидер Сноук не будет от подобного в восторге.  
– Генерал! – Рена будто заклинило. Он отступает на шаг, но Хакс приближается быстрее, и за несколько секунд оказывается от магистра на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Взгляд Кайло мечется из стороны в сторону – кажется, он в кои-то веки не знает, что сказать, или же в самом деле стесняется своего голоса, как предположил Хакс при их первой встрече.  
– Генерал, – в третий раз начинает магистр. – По какому праву вы вломились ко мне в отсек?  
Рен, кажется, думает, что это должно сбить генерала с толку, но Хакс только и ждет этих слов. Он остро улыбается.  
– По тому же, по которому ко мне вламывались вы в первый день пребывания на «Финализаторе». Или вы думали, что я спущу вам с рук столь вопиющее нарушение правил? Что ж, раз вас не пугает гауптвахта или Сноук, я могу просто отвечать вам тем же. Вы уничтожили шестнадцать маячков и дроида? В таком случае я считаю себя вправе уничтожить что-то из ваших вещей. Вот это, например, или это. А, может, вот это?  
Хакс протягивает руку к какому-то черному мешку, но Кайло бросается ему наперерез, почти выхватывает предмет из-под пальцев генерала и машинально прячет его у себя за спиной, только через несколько мгновений осознав, насколько близко к Хаксу он вдруг оказался. Его щеки идут некрасивыми пятнами.  
– А-а-а, вот, значит, как? – тон генерала становится мягким и вкрадчивым. Он слегка наклоняется вперед, и между ним и магистром остаются считанные сантиметры. – Уничтожать вы любите, а платить по счетам – нет? Плохо, магистр, очень плохо.  
Хакс придвигается еще ближе, и Кайло машинально отклоняется назад, но натыкается спиной на столик и замирает, точно кролик, загнанный в угол. Генерал старается даже не думать о том, что случится, если Рен вспомнит про Силу. Почти пьянея от собственного безрассудства, он идет ва-банк.  
– Впрочем, я могу и не уничтожать ваши вещи, – мурлычет Хакс. – Как разумный человек, я думаю, что мы вполне можем договориться.  
– Можем, – с полувопросительной интонацией отзывается Кайло, и его глаза мечутся по лицу генерала.  
Тот же сладко улыбается ему в ответ, а потом одним резким движением хватает его за ремень и дергает на себя. С грохотом падает на пол предмет, что Рен так яростно оберегал от посягательств Хакса. Генералу кажется, что сейчас ему будет очень-очень больно, но мгновение перетекает в мгновение, и ничего не происходит. И Хакс понимает, что это его шанс.  
– Предлагаю компромисс: я закрою глаза на ваши разрушительные действия по отношению к моему кораблю – если, конечно, вы будете хоть иногда держать себя в руках, а взамен вы перестанете уничтожать мои маячки.  
Хакс подталкивает маячок на ладони чуть ближе к пальцам, отчего те, распрямившись, нечаянно скользят у Рена по животу. Генерал не собирался делать ничего подобного, но эффект превосходит все его самые смелые ожидания – Кайло судорожно вздыхает и на миг прикрывает глаза. А потом торопливо говорит:  
– Я согласен.  
– Да? – удивляется Хакс, потрясенный столь легкой победой.  
– Да, – бесславно капитулирует Рен.  
Генерал ухмыляется так, что больно щекам. Он еще раз дотрагивается пальцами до поджавшегося живота магистра, а потом, в порядке озорства, крепит маячок прямиком ему на пояс.  
– Надеюсь на ваше честное слово.  
Не удержавшись, Хакс взъерошивает кудрявые волосы Кайло и стремительно вылетает за дверь. Вслед ему доносится невнятный рык, а потом в дверь с силой ударяет что-то тяжелое. Пряча улыбку в кулак, Хакс разворачивается и с видом гранд-адмирала Трауна, одержавшего победу при Дерре IV**, уходит в свой отсек.

**Author's Note:**

> *Аврил - огромная хищная птица с планеты Явин VIII. Размах крыльев обычного аврила был около восьми метров. Эти птицы были способны испускать крик, пагубно отражавшийся на слухе.  
> ** Битва при Дерре IV - сражение между Галактической Империей и конвоем Альянса повстанцев вблизи планеты Дерра IV, в котором гранд-адмирал Траун, воюющий на стороне имперцев, одержал крайне внушительную победу.
> 
> Все материалы взяты с Вукипедии.


End file.
